La banana de la discordia
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Él, hábil cazador de deliverys de pizza. Ella, exitosa youtuber que hace tutoriales de cocina. El primer cumplemés los sorprende sin planes, hasta que al caballero de la pareja se le ocurre la forma perfecta de sorprender a su dama: un fin de semana a pura naturaleza. ¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor a tanta vida campirana? AU Mary/Merle. Pedido tomado del foro Open! Walkers Inside.


Buenos días/tardes/noches…

**Este fic es el resultado de una petición en el topic "Pedidos de fic a la carta" del foro Open! Walkers Inside**

Cassandre Watson: "AU (Universo Alternativo) Merle Dixon por fin ha asentado la cabeza en cuanto al amor se refiere. Tras flirtear y ser un grosero con cualquier mujer que se le cruzase en su camino, se ha enamorado de su vecina de apartamento: Mary, una buena mujer cuya casa siempre huele a rica carne asada y a la que se le suele ver regando los geranios de sus ventanas. Tras los primeros "¿No tendrás un par de huevos?" (sabemos que Merle los tiene) o "¿Tienes un poquito de sal?" Cúpido hizo el resto y ahora ambos se han aventurado a vivir un pasional lío amoroso. Tras su primer mes juntos, Merle quiere sorprender a Mary y decide llevársela a pasar el fin de semana a un cámping de tercera en su caravana de segunda, donde ella podrá hacer sus deliciosas barbacoas, él cazar el producto local para comer... pero eso sí, tener que soportar a miles de insectos, orinar al raso y cosas peores que ni quiero ni imaginar ¿Podrá el amor ser más fuerte que esta aventura? ¿O por el contrario, hará que estos dos rompan?"

Summary: Él, hábil cazador de deliverys de pizza. Ella, exitosa youtuber que hace tutoriales de cocina. El primer cumplemés los sorprende sin planes, hasta que al caballero de la pareja se le ocurre la forma perfecta de sorprender a su dama: un fin de semana a pura naturaleza. ¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor a tanta vida campirana? AU Mary/Merle

Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen a la autora del fic. Sin embargo, sus características AUísticas salieron de la mente perturbada de la autora. Está advertido.

* * *

><p><strong>La banana de la discordia<strong>

Merle se secó el sudor de la frente y respiró un momento antes de buscar la llave del apartamento. Una parte de él sabía que se encontraba en el fondo de la mochila, pero la segunda parte sospechaba que podría estar olvidada en alguno de los bolsillos. Tal vez el delantero…

—¡O el trasero!

Vale, en el delantero o el trasero. No había pasado una semana desde que Daryl y él se mudaron a su nuevo hogar, pero el mayor de los Dixon estaba convencido de que nunca se acostumbraría. Daryl también estaba complicado. El gris cemento de los edificios lo ponía nervioso y a más de un transeúnte había asustado con la ballesta, que se calzaba al hombro hasta para ir al supermercado. Merle, en cambio, se había adaptado fácilmente a la ciudad, lo que le costaba era el asunto del ascensor y el tener que abrir y cerrar la puerta con llave cada vez que salía o entraba a la casa.

—¿Dónde dejé la porquería esa? —se preguntó revolviendo con energía los bolsillos. No estaba en ninguno. Arrojó con frustración la mochila en el piso y se arrodilló para empezar a buscar en el fondo cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó una niña morena de unos diez años.

—No… no… —respondió Merle.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No iba a agradecerle a la niña. Él no le había pedido absolutamente nada. De hecho, ¿por qué no se iba?

—Tú —le dijo mirándola fijamente. —¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

—No, señor —respondió la chica.

—¿Entonces qué sigues haciendo aquí? —le dijo y se miró el hombro, que tenía adosados los pequeños dedos de la niña. —Vete, anda. ¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó serio, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ángela? —se asomó una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la niñita, levantando los brazos, liberando por fin su hombro de esos dedos grasientos manchados con pinturitas.

—Gracias a dios —suspiró Merle volviendo a concentrarse en la mochila. Comenzó a quitar las cosas que tenía dentro hasta que tocó algo frío, metálico. —Putas llaves. Puta vida —se quejó y abrió la puerta. —¿Qué hay? —saludó a su hermano.

—¿Qué hay? —Daryl estaba medio acostado, medio sentado en el sofá, único mueble habitante de la sala de estar. —He encontrado una mesa cuando volvía del supermercado —le informó señalando un bulto en un rincón. —¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

—Todo —respondió Merle.

—Genial. La arreglaré hoy mismo —dijo con voz suave. —En el horno está tu almuerzo —le informó poniéndose de pie, dejando en el almohadón la revista Rolling Stone que estaba hojeando.

—¿Quién vive del otro lado del pasillo? —preguntó Merle caminando hasta la cocina.

—No lo sé.

—Por cierto, Steve está al caer.

Daryl bufó pero no dijo nada con respecto al amigo de Merle. Nunca le había caído bien y tenía sospechas bien fundamentadas de que éste lo odiaba.

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa del comedor. Daryl tomó la bolsa que Merle dejó en la encimera y se puso a ordenar los frascos y los pinceles.

—Hoy la termino —le informó a su hermano, haciendo que éste sonriera de medio lado mientras se servía la comida.

—¿Estás contento con la mudanza, Darylina? Eres una buena ama de casa, debo decir.

—Calla ya —bufó Daryl. —Tus idioteces no me ofenden.

—Bien dicho, Darylita. Por cierto…

Daryl dejó de acomodar y volteó a mirar a su hermano. Expectante, no sabía por qué siempre le interesaba lo que tenía que decir con respecto a sus actividades hogareñas.

—La salsa está hecha un asco. Como siempre —sonrió y devoró todo su plato en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Te cuesta tanto decir que está bueno? Jesús…

Media hora más tarde, Daryl había terminado de lavar los platos y estaba comenzando a barnizar la mesa cuando Merle entró corriendo a la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó sacándose el pincel de la boca. —¿Te ha caído mal la salsa? —preguntó preocupado.

Merle miró hacia los lados antes de hablar. Como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Quién es esa que riega los… los…?

—¿Geranios? —completó Daryl y dejó el pincel a un lado al tiempo que se metió un scon de arándanos en la boca.

—Como sea —escupió Merle. —Y dame uno de esos —pidió.

—Se llama Mary —le informó su hermano alcanzándole el scon. —Ha hecho éstos y me los ha traído esta mañana. Tú estabas en el trabajo.

—¿Mary? —preguntó Merle mientras iba a la sala. Tomó la guitarra de la funda en donde Daryl la había colocado prolijamente y había olvidado cerrar. Se la acomodó en la rodilla y tocó un par de notas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Daryl desde la cocina. No le gustaba que le tocaran sus cosas. Especialmente si se trataba de su guitarra.

Merle se apareció segundos después, con postura de mariachi.

—Oh, Mary, Mary, mi Maaary… —cantaba alargando la y.

Daryl terminó con la mesa sumido en el ambiente de música para nada inspiradora que era la voz ronca y desafinada de su hermano mayor.

Tomó el flamante mueble y se dispuso a colocarla en frente del sofá. Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese preciso momento y abrió sin más. Steve por alguna razón que Daryl no compartía para nada, tenía ya la llave del departamento.

Se saludaron escuetamente mientras Merle mal acomodaba la guitarra y luego se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo de macho.

—Siéntate. Cuéntame todo de las niñas esas.

Daryl bufó y se acostó en el suelo con la Rolling Stone abierta en una página al azar. Ignoró la conversación de los amigos la mayor cantidad de tiempo que una entrevista muy poco interesante a Miley Cyrus le permitió.

Merle y Steve comenzaron hablando de las nuevas conquistas de éste último y terminaron hablando de la mujer que había visto Merle al otro lado de la ventana mientras se cambiaba de ropa. En el interín se habían servido las últimas cervezas que quedaban en el congelador. Daryl sufría pensando en que debía salir al supermercado si quería soportar el calor de la noche. Deliró un poco con eso y se abstrajo de las palabras necias que salían de esos necios que compartían cuarto con él en ese momento. Se estaba acomodando el flequillo cuando el timbre sonó una vez más.

—Debe ser tu Mary —bromeó Steve sonriendo. —¿Abro?

—No. No… Déjame a mí.

Merle se puso de pie y se fue caminando hasta el pasillo. Daryl aprovechó para guardar la guitarra en su estuche. No sin antes pasarle un trapo y revisar que no esté manchada en ninguna parte.

—Oye… Daryl… ¿está autografiada?

—Sí… —comenzó a responder Daryl un poco nervioso. —Por Ray Toro.

—¿El guitarrista de _Mai Quemical Tromans_? ¿En serio? ¿No estás grande para escuchar ese tipo de música? —preguntó Steve y reprimió un eructo mientras colocaba la botella de cerveza, vacía, sobre la mesilla que Daryl había restaurado ese mismo día.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que andes fuera de casa? —dijo y se miró el reloj. —Tu esposa debe estar preocupada.

Steve estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y Daryl dispuesto a aceptar lo que se venía cuando Merle salió del pasillo e ingresó en el salón hablando animadamente con una mujer.

—Mary, te presento a mi hermano —dijo con voz melosa señalando a Daryl.

La mujer se le acercó y lo abrazó. Daryl respondió tímidamente apenas rozándole la espalda con una mano.

—Hola, soy Steve —intentó éste acercándose a la mujer. Daryl se interpuso entre ellos colocándole una mano en el pecho.

—Él no interesa —espetó con sorna. —Ya se iba.

—Adiós Steve… —saludó Merle mirando a la mujer embobado. —Te veo al rato… —dijo como quinceañera que mira un póster de Ryan Reynolds en su habitación.

Mary se dirigió a Daryl.

—Sólo venía a preguntarle a este encantador joven si tenía un par de huevos para prestarme. Temo que no fui al mercado hoy. Espero poder ir más tarde. Se los devolveré —explicó sonriente.

—Daryl irá por ti —dijo Merle antes de que éste pudiera replicar. —Te doy mis huevos en un segundo, mientras dile a mi hermano lo que necesitas. ¿Sí? —dijo y desapareció en la cocina, cantando una canción de Frank Sinatra.

—Estaban excelentes los scones —dijo Daryl mirando con asco a Steve mientras se iba. —Por cierto, olvidé decírtelo… —anunció y se sonrojó un poco. —Soy subscriptor.

_Un mes después..._

—Hola, soy Mary, bienvenidos a mi cocina…

Merle, cámara en mano, no paró de sonreír ni un minuto durante la grabación. Daryl, estupefacto, lo observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, sentado muy cómodo en uno de los sofás mullidos de la novia de su hermano. No se estaba tan mal allí, decidió en ese instante aceptar el pedido de ella de cuidarle la casa mientras se ausentaban ese fin de semana en el viaje de aniversario que su hermano había organizado.

Esa noche cenaron en la casa de Mary. El plato elaborado que había hecho para el tutorial que prometió a sus suscriptores subir antes del estupendo viaje que su nuevo novio había planeado especialmente para ella.

—Ya lo estoy convirtiendo para poder _uplodearlo_ esta noche mientras duermo.

—¿_Uplodear_? —se interesó Daryl sirviéndose ensalada. Merle lo calló y miró a su Mary con ternura, que se estaba sirviendo lo propio en su plato, mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿De qué es la carne?

Mary detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, dejó el cuchillo apoyado en la mantequilla y miró a su novio fijamente.

—De res —le dijo en tono de pocos amigos, como si intentara zanjar allí la cuestión.

—Vale… —respondió Merle sin parpadear. —Vale.

A la mañana siguiente, Mary le recordó a Daryl todas las indicaciones que venía repitiendo desde hacía días.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Responderé a todos tus subs con la alegría más sincera que me pueda salir del estómago. —Antes de que Mary pudiera continuar hablando, agregó: —Sí. Actualizaré tu cuenta de _twitter_ con todo lo que me envíes.

—Recuerda que la contraseña es _lemonyesniquet _—le recordó dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Vale… —dijo acariciando el papel con todas las claves y usuarios de Mary que tenía en el bolsillo. —Diviértanse.

Cerró la puerta y se metió en el baño a tocarse las ojeras. Las noches enseñándole a Merle un _one on one _de cómo sobrevivir en el bosque y realizar trampas para conejos que sean efectivas le había consumido no sólo tiempo sino también casi toda su energía. Qué twitter ni qué idioteces. Iba a usar ese fin de semana solo para descansar todo lo que no descansó en los años que pasó encerrado en la habitación escuchando los gritos de Merle y de las mujeres que acostumbraba levantar de a puñados.

_Mientras tanto, cada vez más lejos de allí…_

—¿Has empacado todo lo necesario? —preguntó Merle mirando la cama de su Ford, repleta de bolsos. En un rincón, sus pertenencias. Una mochila y la tienda de campaña que los ayudaría a no dormir a la intemperie y la ballesta de Daryl.

Mary se volteó y miró hacia atrás. Se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar qué había traído y qué había dejado en su casa.

—Sí. Creo que está todo…

Merle sonrió y reprimió el comentario que habría soltado un mes atrás sin dudar: "mujeres…"

Mary era diferente a cualquier fémina que hubiera conocido en su vida. Era madura, no se detenía a quejarse de detalles como su nula o poca higiene personal, era flexible y sabía cocinar como los dioses. Su entusiasmo no tenía límites. Se alegraba con cada chiste idiota que se le salía de la boca. Y quería a Daryl. Lo trataba con ternura todo el tiempo. Amablemente le explicó por qué la gente huía de él cuando lo veía por la calle y logró que poco a poco éste dejara de salir con la ballesta en el hombro y se pusiera zapatillas para salir de la casa.

Merle no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Realmente era feliz junto a ella.

Ocho horas después, tras una parada para almorzar y una parada en el hotel menos asqueroso para un rapidín, habían llegado al camping que Merle había reservado.

—Henos aquí — anunció al bajar del vehículo. — "La ardilla sudorosa"… —leyó.

Mary se echó a reír como loca.

—A Daryl le encantaría —dijo y se acercó a abrazarlo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Merle y sonrió. —Nos divertiremos mucho. Ya verás…

Suspiraron y miraron el atardecer que se formaba detrás del cartel que rezaba con letras gigantes el nombre del camping y tenía dibujadas pequeñas ardillitas que vestían ropa de campesino. Un gran fin de semana esperaba por ellos detrás del umbral que daba paso al estacionamiento repleto de carpas, trailers y vans resquebrajadas.

_Dos minutos después…_

—¿Qué es eso?... ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!

—No sé… —dijo Mary confundida.

—¡Mátalo ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! —gritaba Merle como niña chiquita.

—¡No sé dónde está el matamoscas! —explicó ella y revolvió el primer bolso que encontró.

Está bien. No habían empezado con el pie derecho. Pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro…

—Ya, mátalo —lloriqueaba él ya acurrucado en un rincón.

Mary le quitó un zapato y mató el saltamontes que se había dispuesto a descansar sobre la mochila de Merle. Lo tomó con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, hizo un bollo y lo tiró en un tacho de basura que había cerca de la cabina de registro. Luego se volvió y miró a Merle con picardía.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿No eras un hombre de campo, macho de las cavernas? —preguntó sonriendo.

Merle se puso de pie y se limpió la ropa. Tenía el orgullo herido pero no estaba para nada dispuesto a demostrárselo.

—Un desliz —explicó sin más. —Venga, vamos. Hay que preparar todo.

La tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le entregó un sobre con la paga del alquiler de un sector del campamento y le dio la indicación para que vaya a la cabina y pague. Mientras, se subió a la camioneta y la estacionó en el lugar dispuesto para ello. Iba a ser un largo y ajetreado fin de semana…

* * *

><p>Merle se comportó más distante que nunca los días sucesivos a volver de su fin de semana con Mary.<p>

Daryl se estaba empezando a preocupar. Mary no actualizó su _twitter_ desde que volvió de Macon. Tampoco había subido vídeos. No sólo se preocupaba por ella, también resentía del comportamiento de su hermano. Se había acostumbrado a verlo pulular por la casa como una mariposa y extrañaba ya verlo tratar bien a todo el mundo, incluso a la pequeña niña que cada cierto tiempo se lo cruzaba en el pasillo y lo miraba con terror.

Una tarde decidió que tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Claramente había sucedido algo. Y ese "algo" tenía que tener algo que ver con el fin de semana que Mary y Merle pasaron juntos de campamento.

Así que ese mismo día, Daryl se puso su traje de detective… No, no estoy hablando literalmente. Está bien, un poco sí… Se colocó su traje y se dispuso a averiguar de una vez por todas qué sucedió entre los tórtolos.

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

—Merle… ¿estás allí?

—¡Vete!

—Merle… necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Vete!

Daryl suspiró y se rascó el entrecejo. No iba a conseguir nada de su hermano en esas condiciones. Nunca lo había visto encerrado de esa forma en sí mismo. Hacía días que no iba a trabajar. Él tuvo que ir a reemplazarlo y realmente tener que ir de aquí para allá cargando tanques de gasolina no era lo más divertido del mundo. Decidió que iba a hacerle una visita a la que no sabía si podía seguir considerando su cuñada. Sólo esperaba que esté en casa.

Guardó su lupa en el bolsillo y salió al pasillo del edificio. Para su sorpresa, Mary estaba acomodando la alfombra de su entrada.

—Hola, pequeño —lo saludó ella. Tenía el maquillaje un poco corrido. Como si hubiera estado llorando.

Daryl se apresuró y se colocó a su lado, le acomodó la alfombra y la invitó a pasar a su casa. Se sintió raro haciéndolo, pero de verdad quería llegar a la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Estuvieron hablando por horas y la única información que Daryl pudo dilucidar fue que tuvo algo que ver con una excursión de pesca y unos anzuelos que se enredaron en la ropa de una jovencita. Al parecer, los ojos de Merle se habían enfocado demasiado en el cuerpo dejado a la vista por las cañas de pescar de unos viejos vinagres atrevidos cuya experiencia en la pesca les daba una extraordinaria puntería para enganchar atuendos de mujeres y quitárselos para exponer sus partes íntimas.

Pero eso no le parecía suficiente a Daryl. Por lo que volvió a golpear la puerta de su hermano.

—Merle…

No tenía muchas esperanzas de que él le dijera que pase, pero menos esperanzas tenía de que sucediera lo que sucedió. La puerta le golpeó la cara de lleno y por ella salió un Merle vestido como para salir de fiesta.

—Daryl…

—Merle… ¿Merle? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —gritó cuando éste lo agarró por las axilas y lo arrastró hacia la sala. —¡Merle! ¡Bájame!

Le daba golpecitos en los hombros pero Merle no le hacía caso. Lo arrastró por la sala, por la corredor, por el pasillo. Lo metió en el ascensor y marcó la planta baja.

—¡Las putas llaves! —exclamó soltándolo. Daryl se acomodó la ropa y el cabello.

—Merle… ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?

—Oh… está todo bien, Darylina… las tengo aquí en bolsillo —dijo tocándose.

—Merle…

—Me acompañarás a un lugar, Daryl. Necesito que estés conmigo en este momento —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos. Daryl se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Merle lo colocó a un lado y abrió la puerta del ascensor. No necesitó agarrarlo de nuevo para que su hermano lo siguiera.

Atravesaron la puerta del edificio y salieron a la calle. Caminaron en silencio hasta el bar más cercano y se pidieron unas cervezas.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Darylinda —agarró su vaso y lo acercó al de Daryl para brindar. Como éste tardó en reaccionar, Merle chocó los vasos estando el de su hermano sobre la mesa, murmuró "salud" y se lo acercó a los labios.

—No… no es… no es nada.

Pidieron más cerveza.

_Mientras, en el apartamento de Mary…_

—Hola, soy Mary… bienvenidos a… bienvenidos a mi cocina… ¡Corte!

No subía vídeos desde hacía una semana y sus suscriptores comenzaban a impacientarse. Le enviaban mensajes preocupados por su salud. Ella no tenía ni fuerzas para responderles por _twitter_.

Se tomó unos minutos y preparó un té de canela. La visita de Daryl la había animado un poco, pero aún así, le recordaba mucho a Merle y no pudo evitar que su cabeza la llevara a recuerdos que no quería rememorar.

Estaban sentados tomando un refresco, Merle había terminado de levantar la tienda y aprovecharon los últimos hielos que quedaban intactos en la nevera portátil para ponerlos en sus vasos metálicos. El incidente del saltamontes había quedado atrás y Merle se había reivindicado completamente al armar la tienda de campaña en menos de cuatro horas.

—Bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer primero? —le dijo ella, rascándole detrás de la oreja.

—Podríamos… no lo sé. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Tú?

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Oigan… ¿son nuevos aquí? —les preguntó de repente una mujer joven.

—Estamos de paso —respondió Mary. —¿Ustedes? —preguntó al ver que detrás de la chica había un grupo de chicos de su misma edad.

—Estamos de vacaciones de primavera. Todos asistimos a la universidad de Georgia —explicó la chica animadamente. —Me llamo Clara.

—¿Clara? Qué bonito nombre —dijo tomándole la mano. —Yo soy Mary y él es mi novio, Merle.

No supo por qué lo dijo de esa forma. Ambos estaban ya mayores para llamarse a sí mismo "novio y novia".

Clara sonrió y les indicó a sus amigos que se acercaran.

—Mary… Merle… ¿quieren acompañarnos a una _fiesta_ esta _noche_?

Mary sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No quería recordar la fiesta de esa noche. No quería recordar nada que tuviera que ver con Merle. Volvió a la cocina y tiró la taza de té en el fregadero. Se acomodó el delantal y se dispuso a grabar un nuevo vídeo para sus amados subs.

_De nuevo, en el bar…_

—Merle… quisiera que me digas qué sucedió con Mary. ¿Siguen juntos?

Merle se acomodó en el asiento y se rascó la cabeza. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien y en el mundo real no hay nadie mejor para hablar cosas como ésa que con un hermano. Pero era Daryl a quien estaba considerando… Decidió hacerlo. No tenía nada que perder.

—Lo hemos dejado —soltó de repente.

Daryl negó con la cabeza. Se lo temía.

—Qué… ¿qué sucedió?

_Una semana atrás…_

—Merle, ya, para por favor…

Merle, completamente borracho, se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre una mesa. Alrededor de él, otros muchachos hacían lo mismo. Mary no podía creer lo que veía.

Habían acompañado a los niñatos universitarios hasta su fiesta en el rancho del costado de la ruta. Estaba todo lleno de pueblerinos. Merle estaba encantado.

—Amor, creo que deberíamos irnos… —le hablaba Mary con suavidad desde el piso. Intentaba tomarle los pies pero Merle estaba completamente abstraído, danzando al ritmo de la música country.

Un joven la abordó mientras intentaba recuperar la atención de su novio.

—Oy, oy, oy… damisela… no la había visto nunca por aquí —dijo el muchacho entre hipidos.

Mary lo miró de arriba abajo y volvió a enfocarse en llamar a Merle.

—Soy Gaz… Gary… señorita —dijo el joven y la tomó por los hombros. Mary no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo. Entonces el chico aprovechó y le estampó un beso en el medio de la cara, atinando en su nariz.

Merle despertó al instante y se bajó de la mesa. En menos de un segundo había empujado al chico al suelo, y éste, desde allí, lo miraba divertido y se rascaba la entrepierna.

—Esta gente me da asco… —rió y se volvió hacia Mary. —¿Qué hacías con éste?

—Pues…

—¡Quiere mi banana! —gritó Gaz desde el suelo. —Ve-ve-ve-velo en su cara. ¡Quiere mi banana!

Mary escuchó la contestación y apartó a Merle a un lado.

—¿_Tu_ banana? —preguntó con la ceja levantada.

—¡Quiere mi banana! ¡_Mi_ banana! ¡Tengo la banana de la discordia! —gritaba el joven rodando por suelo, se había bajado la bragueta y movía su pene como si fuera un helicóptero.

Mary y Merle se miraron y no supieron si debían reír o llorar. Una escena así, por lo menos, daba mucha pena.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Daryl con la frase "mi banana, mi banana de la discordia" rebotando en su cabeza.

—Mary no paró de mirar al tipo todo el rato… —explicó y se zampó el whisky de un trago.

Daryl se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Le miraba… ¿la banana?

Merle le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza y le volcó encima lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

—Serás…

—Mary me dijo que tú no parabas de mirar a una que se había quedado en pelotas por culpa de unos viejos… —explicó limpiándose.

—Eso fue al otro día. Como venganza… —explicó con naturalidad, pidiéndole más tragos a la camarera.

Daryl suspiró.

Todo era por celos.

Una cosa tan simple.

No, no podía ser… algo tenía que haber debajo de todo aquello.

Esa noche, Daryl se rebanó la cabeza pensando. A la mañana siguiente, ya tenía todo claro.

Fue hasta el supermercado y preparó la receta de brownies de melocotón que Mary había realizado en uno de sus primeros vídeos. Compró café y preparó un desayuno digno de campeones. Le tocó la puerta a Mary y la invitó, luego arrastró a su hermano fuera de la cama. Con los dos sentados en la mesa, los obligó a hablar.

—No, no. Mejor… me escuchan ustedes a mí.

Los susodichos lo miraron con intensidad. No querían verse las caras. Sólo iban a tolerar mirarlo a él. Daryl tosió y se aclaró la garganta. Estaba nervioso.

—Bien… los he reunido aquí en vistas de que son dos adolescentes que tienen miedo de volver a hablarse. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les ha pasado? Son unos putos inseguros…

—Oye… —comenzó Merle.

—¡Te callas! —lo cortó Daryl. —¿No se dan cuenta que los dos quieren estar juntos? Sí, pueden ver a otras personas, eso no hace que se estén poniendo los cuernos, por favor, vamos… ¿Qué tienen? ¿Quince años?

Merle rompió el duelo silencioso y se dirigió a Mary, que estaba devorando un brownie con la mirada perdida en un punto detrás de Daryl.

—Tiene razón…

No iba a disculparse. Nunca en su vida se disculpó con nadie. No iba a comenzar en ese momento.

Mary lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

—Mary… —comenzó Daryl. —Conozco a mi hermano. Ya sabes cómo era o puedes imaginarlo. Él ha cambiado por ti —explicó y al instante recibió un golpe en las costillas. —Bueno… —dijo casi sin aire. —Cambió en _algunas_ cosas…

Mary sonrió y le acarició a Daryl en donde su hermano lo había golpeado. Luego reprendió a Merle y se puso de pie a su lado. Merle también se puso de pie.

—A-a-abrazo… —dijo Daryl casi inaudiblemente, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo…

Ambos dieron un paso adelante y Merle rodeó a la mujer por el cuello, Mary lo hizo con su cintura.

Daryl suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había restablecido el orden en su pequeño mundo y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.


End file.
